Revenge: Fighting the Capitol
by onedirection'slittlethings
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, seeks revenge for the death of her father, and is training for a rebellion against the capitol since her whole life. Her life is barely okay, after the blonde boy with blue eyes who saved her life appeared into her life once more. She owes him, and can't help but need him to fight the Capitol. Join the two rising up a rebellion into a battle against the capitol.


**I actually got some inspiration to write this story. Please review it, and help me review my other stories, expecially Chasing love. pretty pretty please? It means the whole world to me. The more you guys review this story, the faster I'll Update, I promise you.**

I watched the moon as it crept to the sky above me. That's my cue. I jumped from the bridge I was standing on to the nearest tree in front of me. I hung my bow over my shoulders as I climbed up until I was standing on top of the highest branch. I swing my legs back and forth, as I swing to the ground over the river. As I feel my feet touch the ground, I immediately run over to the woods. I crept over the electricity post and took my bow and arrow over my chest, shooting the archery dart above the tree branch. I shot some more darts as I kept running through the woods. I watched as the woods lead to a dead end. I took my breath as I pressed my feet to the ground, leaving me over at a high leap past the high lily bushes.

Over the lily bushes were a lake. Not much person knows about this lake. Only me, perhaps. I would train every night and go to this beautiful lake for a swim at midnight. I train every day. My parents forced me to train for leading a rebellion someday. My parents always wanted a rebellion. They thought fifteen year olds aren't supposed to be pushed under the holes of army camps, yet seek revenge for the capitol to hurt them when they were fifteen. In our district, children on the age of fifteen or so had to build their own army against the other part of the earth so the capitol could have glory to take over the world. But most of the rebels would just make this camp to keep them satisfied. They take us and possess us. They would take control of everything. They would make teenage girls lose their dignities, rape us, force us to be their slave, so they could make us lose our virginity. My mom's virginity was taken by those Capitol Army bitches when she was fifteen.

I never agreed on that. I want to start a rebellion against the capitol rebels. I would practice on everything. Archery, Swinging, Jumping, Gymnastics, Spying, punching, even fighting. I would train every night and watched lights of the district shine through the meadow afterwards. Next month, I'm turning fifteen. Which meant I had to join the army like other fifteen year olds. I train further, knowing my time is up. I had to escape. Not just for me, for my dad.

My father died when I was thirteen. He died fighting for the rebels, but they never succeeded. I watched as my mom started losing her life after he died. I would swear I would plant revenge on the capitol for taking not only my dad, but my mom. The last thing my mom said before losing her mind was 'Take them. Take them all' and I swore I would. Don't get me wrong. My parents love me. But the reason, mostly after I want to take the capitol, they said I am special. I'm the 'Chosen one'. I could let myself disappear, and somewhat 'power' could protect me from danger. I have this locket from my grandparents. Blue with a black gem in the middle. He gave me a watch, a GPS locator, shield, and whatever is inside there. I never try it though; they said I could use it when I am fifteen.

The other reason I kept fighting is for my sister, Prim. She will be eleven next December and I swore if she had to go to those Capitol Armies, I'll kill all of them. No one would dare touch my innocent sister.

I led my way to touch the crisps of the lake. I took off my jacket, leaving my t shirt and my jeans for a nice warm bath at the lake. I walked slowly, letting my bare feet touch the water. I pressed my body to the water, letting cold water soak my shirt. I sighed in comfort as I watched the water tickle my bare skin. I watched my body as it swam through the water, humming a melody I knew so well. Other than those physical stuffs I do every day, I like singing. I have my father's voice, which can make every bird fell silent.

I felt my body radiate with the lake as I heard light footsteps. I pressed my body as I turned lightly invisible. I gasp lightly. I never thought a human could do that. People say I could, but I never knew it until I believe myself is now. No I am not normal. I watched as a boy, blonde hair, blue eyes, walked over the hedges. I sighed. Here's the thing on being almost human. He can't see me, but I can see him, feel him, and he could feel me, and hear me. I wondered what he was thinking. He wasn't alone, surely. He was with a friend. Brown eyes, brown curly hair. I watched in horror as I saw what they were doing. They were going to swim by the lake, too. I closed my eyes, not moving by the edge of the lake. I close my eyes waiting for them to enter the lake. As they do, I froze as they started walking in the middle of the lake. I sighed lightly, thanked that they couldn't feel my presence. The two started talking, laughing, and I watched their every move. It was somewhat midnight when I saw the brunette climbed up the lake. I sighed hoping that the other would go with him. But he didn't. He just waved goodbye and continued swimming in the lake. I groaned as I watched him swim towards my direction.

I took a deep breath, not trying to move, hoping he won't hear me. But instead he swam closer to me, until we were inches apart. I took a deep breath as his breath tickle my neck. I had no other choice than to press my hand to his chest, hoping he'll go away. But that was a stupid thing to do, isn't it? He would now feel my presence and tries to find me. Shit. I wouldn't dare move my hands on his chest, or he'll know something is going on. I watched my hands as it is pressed with his chest, noticing how close we are. I blushed lightly. Thankfully he couldn't see my face heat up. I started to close my eyes, preparing for the worst that would happen when he goes closer, his lips pressing mine.

But luckily, he didn't feel me. Instead, he just backs away touching a part of my leg with his leg on the way. I felt my body shiver when it happened. My body relaxes as he went farther. I watched as he climbed out of the lake. As he climbed over the hedges, I started to grow visible again. I watched as my locket turned purple, and back to blue. Mysterious.

I didn't move for minutes. I was frozen. I think about how we were so close, the boy and I. How I would feel if his lips presses against mine….

Shit

I cursed myself. That's the second by the night. I started to think about myself. How I was blushing. Did I like him? Am I the romantic type? I shook my head. I barely know him. No, I know nothing about him.

I hurriedly put my jacket on, and ran home. I climbed up the roof top without thinking and slid into my room, trying to forget what happened. But how am I going to forget the person who saved my life?

_It was back in District 4. It was Saturday, and it was cold. I fidgeted with my blouse after crying all the way home. My skin showing scars and bruises after rough day by my mom's beating. It was the day my father died. She mentally slapped me for dad's death. I just froze in tracks closing my eyes, hoping she'll stop. She did stop, but not until she beat the hell out of me. I watched as she saw what she did, not able to forgive herself; she locked herself in her room. I have been okay with bruises, I'm totally used to it. But something made me sneak out for a while. On the road I thought about how messed up I've been. I let tears fall as I think about dad. The boy saw me from the bakery. You see, he works at the bakery. And he came out, and asked me what happened. I tried so hard to push him away, but I mentally break down in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me, as I told him it wasn't my mom's fault. He told me to wait in front of the bakery, borrowing me his jacket. He came out and gave me medicine. He told me to lie on the bench, with my head on his lap, as he applied medicine on my scars. As soon as I open my eyes, I watched as I realize I am in my room. I thought I was dreaming. But I saw my scars, and I realized I was still wearing his jacket. I fell asleep, and he carried me home. I smiled to myself. But that was before we moved back to district 12. I didn't even get to know his name. Now I am left with guilt. Guilt of paying the boy who saved my life. _

I couldn't let him go. I closed my eyes. I had his jacket hanging behind my wardrobe right now. I thought about him, as I drifted to sleep, unable to forget about the boy who saved my life. I fell asleep dreaming about the blonde boy who I can't let go from my life.

**review please! I would be delighted to update sooner if you review ^^. And as for my other stories, please help me review, and I promise you the next chapter will be posted in less than a week. Thank you so much, you guys mean the whole world to me.**


End file.
